


Never Fallen (From Quite This High)

by Mriti (Young_Leaf)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied Mother-Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, No Beta, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Leaf/pseuds/Mriti
Summary: After facing a certain incident, Azula Nakamoto no longer believes in love of any sort. One day, while at work, she is killed by a scarred man who bears an uncanny resemblance to her long dead brother, and keeps travelling back in time by seven days.
Relationships: Azula/Zuko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Your Tongue between my Teeth- The First Act

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Off-screen rape, incest, dub-con and abuse
> 
> Based off of Todome no Kiss
> 
> The story title was taken from Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula dies, and comes back to life. Not exactly how she planned her evening,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from My!My!My! by Troy’s Sivan

”What is the world like?”  
  


If you asked anyone this question, you would not receive a single concrete answer. Everyone, however, would agree on something - The world is swayed either by love or/and hunger. For what that love or/and hunger was, depended on that person.

If one bothered to ask Azula, she would have answered that it was power, having long abandoned belief in humanity and its capabilities for affection, something she had never received.   
  


Now that’s enough with this topic, it’s depressing and we have to move on now.

Azula, was not her real name. Her actual name was probably buried under heaps memories of people sneering when they heard it, and replaced by a much more ‘tasteful’ name, according to everyone else at least. Her Father, who was hardly ever present, was incapable of showing proper affection or love to her Mother, who begun to channel those feelings onto her elder brother.

Ah, yes. Dear ZuZu.  
  


She wondered if Mother ever stopped to think about what she was doing. ZuZu, however, had the misfortune of looking completely like their Father, and their Mother was starved to the point that Azula began to wonder if she even knew the difference.

Despite his initial rejection, he soon fell into it as if it was a routine. Not like he had much of a choice anyways. Azula could still here the sounds from his bedroom, back when she was fourteen. The sound of sheets rustling and bodies entwined, even if the younger one was irresponsive and would walk out of the room in the morning, looking limp and weakened. It had been six years since their Mother started this little routine then, and it would two years later that she would pass away while delivering Azula’s Sister and Niece. Her Brother didn’t live past twenty two, couldn’t take the trauma of it all.

Father wasn’t present for either of the two funerals. It was just like him, she supposed. Absent, just like he was from everything else. The girl, Kiyi, was thrown away to the system, far away from her birth family. If it were possible, Azula would throw her even further, preferably to the next continent.

But that was in the past. Azula was now twenty eight, and had aged very well, according to almost everyone she met. Her services were amongst the most sought after, and she was on the top of her game, despite her residence and job, which society would call crumbling and dirty respectively. Which was stupid. It wasn’t dirty if you willingly did it in the first place.

‘No matter, though.’ She thought as she gave her best customer service smile.

”Welcome to Echo!” She said with all the fake cheer she could muster, trying to seem as genial as possible.

* * *

”Have you heard? That 10 Billion Dollar heir has come to our club!” Squealed one of the newer, more fresher hosts, excitement prevalent in their voice.

Azula took a swig whiskey, and closed the flask, before shoving it back into the locker and slamming the door shut.

’A man worth 10 Billion Dollars, hmm?’ She thought as she walked up to the young girl (For she was little more than a young girl in Azula’s eyes), and snatched the device away. “Let me see that!” She said, swiping on the girls phone, who clamoured and argued for it back, but quit when her friend restrained her and whispered something in her ear. Azula smirked.

‘That’s right.’ She thought, as her eyes shifted back to the screen. ‘If you know what’s good for you, you’ll keep quiet.’ 

> _Kobayashi Tetsuya is now worth 10 Billion Dollars, making him one of the richest heirs in the country.The young heir will turn twenty five this September....._

’Yada, yada, yada....Ah, there’s the picture!’ She thought, as she scrutinised the picture thoroughly, through and through, saving every little physical detail to her brain. Azula threw the phone, right back into the girls hands.

”All yours.” She drawled, as she stalked out of the locker room, and towards her boss, ready to pounce  
  


“What’s with her?” Murmured the girl. “There isn’t any need to be rude...”

She clutched her phone tight, before putting it away. Work calls, after all.

* * *

“Boss, send out the hostess attending to Kobayashi Tetsuya and his companions. I will replace her.” She demanded, when she caught her boss at the bar counter.

Her boss was slightly more imposing than herself, but Azula was skilled in figuring out how to make people cower, and do her bidding.

”Are you crazy? That foreign tourist came in again for you, and paid double! Aren’t you going to attend to him?!” She asked, incredulously.

Azula smirked. “If you don’t agree, I guess I’ll have to leave, and you know that the customers will follow me.” She said with a slight bite of ice in her tone.

”I’ll have you take her place in no time! Just wait!”

* * *

Her attempt to woo the heir ended terribly. Kobayashi was cold, and rebuffed her attempts, citing that he did not believe in love. Well, she did not either, but he could’ve been a bit more helpful by just jumping at the opportunity to spend his or his Daddy’s money. The foreigner, caused a ruckus, which she had to rectify. In turn, the Kobayashi heir jumped at the opportunity to leave, and jumped ship, going to wherever he wanted to actually go in the first place.

Azula washed her hands, the stench of misery reeking from her every pore. She would take a shower once she got home, but for now? There was no time. She had to get back on the floor.

And she would, soon enough. Azula turned around, and-

“AHHH!” She screamed, when she saw a figure in one of the bathroom stalls, and fell. Once she had regained her bearings, she glared at the figure and got a better look at them or rather him.

He was a young man, rather handsome, if it weren’t for the ugly and horrid burn scar that covered half of his face. He was completely blind in one eye, and one of his ears had been turned to a small stub. His eyes were a deep black and shaped like almonds, and when you looked into them you would feel like you were drowning. His face was small, with a strong jaw, and his mouth seemed to be coated in red lipstick and was straightened into permanent flat line. He wore a red woollen jacket, with a mint green jumper underneath, and wore an orange beret on top of his mop of black hair.

If it were not for the scar, she would have assumed that her Brother had come back to life all of a sudden, and had come to nag her for her choice of career and lifestyle.

”You! What are you doing in the ladies restroom? The mens restroom happens to be that way!” She scolded him.

“Death.” Said the man. Clearly, he had escaped a mental hospital, thought Azula. Not really caring, she just waved her hand carelessly, and then proceeded to ignore him.

”No.” He said. “It’s your death.” She scoffed in response and turned around to leave. The man restrained her by grabbing her shoulder, and pulled her back, and then pushed her against the wall.

”What do you think you’re doing?!” She squirmed. He stared back at her blankly. “It won’t hurt for more than seven minutes.” He said plainly, before kissing her lips harshly. Azula felt something trickle from her nose and mouth at the same time, before tasting a metallic tang on her tongue.

Blood.

She began to struggle to push the man off, but he had her pinned to the wall with an inhuman amount of strength. She began to grow light-headed and dizzy, yet she still struggled against him, and somehow, even after all this while, he never resurfaced for air, and continued kissing her with same harshness as he had when he started.

She felt everything in her body stop, not from fear or panic, but from something else.

Death.

It crept into her bones and muscles, engraving itself there as if it had always been there before. The mans eyes showed a glint of satisfaction, while her life was flashing before hers.

The last thing she saw was a young scarred man who had a look of triumph on his blood covered face, staring at her soon to be corpse.

* * *

## TWO DEAD BODIES FOUND IN HOST BAR RESTROOM

> Two bodies were found in the ladies restroom in the Echo Host Bar. Cause of death is unknown. There was blood and smeared red lipstick on both of the deceased's faces. The first body has been identified as Nakamoto Azula (28, F), who was a popular hostess at the club. The second....
> 
>   
>    
> 

(There is no more to read, the paper disappears)

* * *

Water....

  
(Wake up!)

Wet...

(Hey, what’s wrong with you?)

Chlorine...

  
  
(What the hell? Wake up!)

Is this the afterlife?

(Wake up, wake up, wake up!)

* * *

”The hell?! I didn’t pay for you to zone out in the middle of the pool!” Screeched her patron, an older woman who seemed familiar.

Probably because it was the same woman she serviced seven days back.

‘The hell?’ She thought. ‘What sort of twisted life after death is this?!’

”-and, that is not all- Oi! Are you listening girl?” Screeched her patron, snapping her out of her train of thought.

”Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m listening to what you said. Pay up now! The set time is over.” Said Azula, extending her hand in the universal gesture of: ‘Pay Up!’

The woman sneered and shoved a thick wad of bills into Azula’s hands. “Take it and leave! I don’t want a girl who shamelessly leeches off of people, near me or in my sight ever again!”

_This is not how I remembered it going. Anyways, I’ll handle it. Doesn’t matter if I loose her._

“Ahhhhh,” she purred demurely as she counted the bills that had been shoved towards her, licking her lips. “But Madame~” she simpered shamelessly. “I thought you were paying me with your husbands money~.” She drew out every word in her overly sugary voice. “Are you sure that I’m the only leech here?”

The woman sputtered, as Azula ran out of the room, and towards the locker room, which if she remembered the time she had come to this expensive gym, was just a right turn away from the entrance to the indoor pool.

Something was very odd about all of this, and she tried to dismiss it as a weird dream. The man, her death, the rich heir? All some weird convulsed nightmare, no more, no less.

Keyword- try, because something was nagging at her, about how wrong this situation was, and that the man that she saw was very much real and breathing, and the feeling of her death was very real and painful.

Something was wrong, and Azula was going to get to the bottom of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, Todome no Kiss AU, with Azula as 8.....
> 
> Wooooo.....
> 
> I haven’t watched past the first episode of the drama, but I really loved the premise so there
> 
> (Also Yamazaki Kento jjsjdjdjjdjdjdjkk)


	2. pporappippam (I like it like it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula investigates

> Purple night, I like it like it  
> Let’s stay together longer, it’s still too early  
> We’re like purple night, I wanna explode  
> Above the sky tonight night night night  
> Purple night
> 
> Oh my dear  
> Even if this disappears and becomes a mess  
> Once we open our eyes  
> Oh my dear  
> I will wait once again for this night

Sunmi- Purple Night

* * *

As she lay down in the luxurious bed she had laid in six days before the weird ‘dream’ that she had, Azula had a sudden thought about this entire affair, which was to ridiculous to be false or true.

“Hey,” asked Azula, turning around in bed to face the woman she had been servicing _,_ ”you have to leave on a business trip soon, right?”

The woman, Poppy Beifong, middle-aged, and in an unhappy marriage to famed business mogul, Lao Beifong, turned around and smiled at her. “Yes, around Christmas? How did you know?” She asked, walking towards her, eyes crinkled.

_Ah, shit. Gotta turn this around._

“Nothing, really. Just a lucky guess on my part. I will miss you.” Says Azula, a very common but effective tactic at diverging conversations like these. Poppy’s eyes crinkle, as she moves towards the younger woman, straddling her and tracing a finger around her lips, red from kissing and biting. “You should be careful dear. Say words like that and someone will become jealous. Who knows, you’ll end up like that boy from some years ago.” She coos. “Oh really?” Asks Azula, with her eyebrow arching up elegantly despite looking completely debauched. “What happened to him?” She asked. “He was graced by the kiss of death.” She answered, eyes crinkling as she started to move for a second round.

Azula froze, and let herself be dominated completely by the older woman in her shock.

* * *

”You live in a nice place.” Commented Poppy Beifong, when she dropped her in front of an expensive apartment complex. Azula smiled. “Thank you. I’ll really miss you when you go on your business trip.”

Poppy smiled in return. “How sweet! I’ll call you as soon as return dear!” Azula’s face contorted into some sort of joyful expression. “Really? Ah, thank you so much! Have a nice night!” She said as she closed the taxi door. As soon as the car was out of her eyesight, she turned around and.....

.....walked towards the nearest bus stop. Azula couldn’t have her clients being seen in an area like hers, she could only imagine their rage at having hired a lowly creature like her, as if they wouldn’t have fucked her either way, sure they’d probably refuse to pay her, but Azula knew that she was by no means unattractive. If she was, she wouldn’t have been in high demand.

She walked up the stairs of a dilapidated building, bumping into women who responded back in irritated Cantonese, to which she rolled her eyes too, ignoring their shouts. Azula opened the door of her one room apartment, and changed out of her clothes, and simply sat on a flimsy chair in her nightwear, counting the days earnings.

It all felt a bit surreal for her, to be frank. She wasn’t even sure if what happened was just a horrible dream.

Just a dream…

’Wait a minute!’ She thought, and scrambled for her phone. She typed in the name- ‘Kobayashi Tetsuya’.

‘Its not real if he doesn’t exist. It’s all a dream.’ She thought, trying to calm her racing heart, and clicked on the first article that appeared.

* * *

> Kobayashi Tetsuya is now worth 10 Billion Dollars, making him one of the richest heirs in the country.The young heir will turn twenty five this September… 

* * *

Azula dropped her phone.

It was real, she was going to be killed in a few days time.

Azula was not going to stand for it. She was going to live, no matter what.

She called the number of a ‘friend’. Someone who admired her to the death, and had proved very useful in the past.

”Hello? Is this [REDACTED] speaking? I would like to speak too…”

* * *

The atmosphere of the club she used to work at had been extremely noisy, filled with people dressed in garish colours. Azula hadn’t worked here in quite a while so she had forgotten how much the environment of the place had annoyed her. She groaned softly, and hoped to find the person she was looking for soon while avoiding her former co-workers. After all, she had done absolutely nothing to endear herself to them. Heck, they all probably hated her after all the stunts she pulled while she worked here.

Unfortunately, her hopes of not running into her former colleagues were dashed when she collided with a plush and warm surface, the kind that made you want to bury your face into it, only to end with you being slapped and called a pervert. A large hand roughly grabbed her shoulder with such strength, that it felt like her bones were being crushed.

“Well, well, well.” Said the owner of the large hands. “Look who finally came back? Did you lose your job Azula?” She asked, sneering at her.

“Get your filthy hands off of me.” She said, gripping the hand on her shoulder and moving them away. The woman gritted her teeth. “Watch your step, Azula. Or you’ll find yourself with someone’s hands around your neck, and if you’re lucky, it’ll be me.”

Azula wouldn’t have minded those hands around her neck, if she was being honest. She had always had a thing for large hands. It was a shame that this woman happened to be an extremely annoying fork in the road towards her goal.

“I’d like to see you try.” She sneered in response.

Thankfully, the person that she wanted to see had arrived at that moment, allowing her to break free of the petty squabble that she had been welcomed with.

“Senpai!” Called the girl, rushing towards her. “How have you been? Boss told that you called her just to see me!”  
  


Azula smiled slightly at the exuberant and energetic young woman, but not before looking at the woman who had confronted her and giving her an extremely self-satisfied smirk. The woman huffed (Azula could almost see the steam blowing out of her ears and it was extremely satisfying to watch), and stalked away from the two of them.

“Hello, Yasuko. It’s been so long since we spoke with each other. How about we go somewhere more private, you know, with less people?”

Yasuko gasped. “Of course! Follow me, senpai! I’ll take you to the rooftop! No one usually ever goes there!”

* * *

It was only after a good twenty minutes of agonising small talk that Azula was able to get to the point of the conversation.

“Yasuko, I need your help.” She said. Yasuko, bless her heart, looked excited at the prospect of being of help to her idol and beamed. “You can count on me, senpai! Just tell me what you need me to do, and it will be done!”

Azula smiled sadly. ‘This foolish kid.’ She thought. ‘One shouldn’t be so overeager in life.’ “Well then, there is no point in beating around the bush. Just give me a minute to express what I want to say, it is rather hard to put it into words.”

“Take your time, senpai! I can wait!” Declared the younger.

Azula took a deep breath. “Yasuko,” she said. “Someone is stalking me.”

The rooftop felt extremely quiet at the moment, despite all the racket going on down below. It made one feel like they could hear a straw of dry grass drop on the ground.

Yasuko broke the silence.

“I’M SORRY, WHAT?”

“Yes.” Nodded Azula. “I’m being stalked, and this person has attempted to kill me.”

‘They also already succeeded.’ She thought.

“Senpai, why haven’t you gone to the police? They could help you!”

“I tried already. None of the officers believed me.” She said, like a liar.

‘What am I supposed to tell them anyway? “Hey, someone killed me by kissing me and I went back into the past by seven days?” No one would believe that! They don’t even believe people when they say that they’re being stalked!’

“Oh. Oh no. Senpai, I am so sorry. How can I help you, please let me help you.” Said Yasuko, babbling at the speed of a bullet train.

“You’ve been looking to leave this establishment, haven’t you? I can get you a job at Echo. The pay is much better than here. All you have to do is stick by me, and inform me when the stalker comes near me.”

Yasuko nodded. “I’ll do it, senpai. What does the stalker look like?”

“Well,” huffed Azula. “For starters, he is a young man…”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years Eve!


End file.
